The use of flexible containers for the containment and transportation of cargo, particularly fluid or liquid cargo, is well known. It is well known to use containers to transport fluids in water; particularly, salt water.
If the cargo is fluid or a fluidized solid that has a density less than salt water, there is no need to use rigid bulk barges, tankers or containment vessels. Rather, flexible containment vessels may be used and towed or pushed from one location to another. Such flexible vessels have obvious advantages over rigid vessels. Moreover, flexible vessels, if constructed appropriately, allow themselves to be rolled up or folded after the cargo has been removed and stored for a return trip.
Throughout the world there are many areas which are in critical need of fresh water. Fresh water is such a commodity that harvesting of the ice cap and icebergs is rapidly emerging as a large business. However, wherever the fresh water is obtained, economical transportation thereof to the intended destination is a concern.
For example, currently an icecap harvester intends to use tankers having 150,000 ton capacity to transport fresh water. Obviously, this involves, not only the cost in using such a transport vehicle, but the added expense of its return trip, unloaded, to pick up fresh cargo. Flexible container vessels, when emptied can be collapsed and stored on, for example, the tugboat that pulled it to the unloading point, reducing the expense in this regard.
Even with such an advantage, economy dictates that the volume being transported in the flexible container vessel be sufficient to overcome the expense of transportation. Accordingly, larger and larger flexible containers are being developed. However, technical problems with regard to such containers persist even though developments over the years have occurred. In this regard, improvements in flexible containment vessels or barges have been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,973; 2,998,973; 3,001,501; 3,056,373; and 3,167,103. The intended uses for flexible containment vessels is usually for transporting or storing liquids or fluidisable solids which have a specific gravity less than that of salt water.
The density of salt water as compared to the density of the liquid or fluidisable solids reflects the fact that the cargo provides buoyancy for the flexible transport bag when a partially or completely filled bag is placed and towed in salt water. This buoyancy of the cargo provides flotation for the container and facilitates the shipment of the cargo from one seaport to another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,973, there is disclosed a vessel comprising a closed tube of flexible material, such as a natural or synthetic rubber impregnated fabric, which has a streamlined nose adapted to be connected to towing means, and one or more pipes communicating with the interior of the vessel such as to permit filling and emptying of the vessel. The buoyancy is supplied by the liquid contents of the vessel and its shape depends on the degree to which it is filled. This patent goes on to suggest that the flexible transport bag can be made from a single fabric woven as a tube. It does not teach, however, how this would be accomplished with a tube of such magnitude. Apparently, such a structure would deal with the problem of seams. Seams are commonly found in commercial flexible transport bags, since the bags are typically made in a patch work manner with stitching or other means of connecting the patches of water proof material together. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,196. Seams are, however, known to be a source of bag failure when the bag is repeatedly subjected to high loads. Seam failure can obviously be avoided in a seamless structure. However, since a seamed structure is an alternative to a simple woven fabric and would have different advantages thereto, particularly in the fabrication thereof, it would be desirable if one could create a seamed tube that was not prone to failure at the seams.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656 entitled “Press Felt and Method of Manufacture”, which issued Nov. 1, 1994 and is commonly assigned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a base fabric of a press felt that is fabricated from spirally wound fabric strips. The fabric strip of yarn material, preferably being a flat-woven fabric strip, has longitudinal threads which in the final base fabric make an angle in what would be the machine direction of the press felt.
During the manufacture of the base fabric, the fabric strip of yarn material is wound or placed spirally, preferably over at least two rolls having parallel axes. Thus, the length of fabric will be determined by the length of each spiral turn of the fabric strip of yarn material and its width determined by the number of spiral turns.
The number of spiral turns over the total width of the base fabric may vary. The adjoining portions of the longitudinal edges of the spirally-wound fabric strip are so arranged that the joints or transitions between the spiral turns can be joined in a number of ways.
An edge joint can be achieved, e.g. by sewing, melting, and welding (for instance, ultrasonic welding as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,399 entitled “Ultrasonic Seaming of Abutting Strips for Paper Machine Clothing” which issued Feb. 3, 1998 and is commonly assigned, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) of non-woven material or of non-woven material with melting fibers. The edge joint can also be obtained by providing the fabric strip of yarn material along its two longitudinal edges with seam loops of a known type, which can be joined by means of one or more seam threads. Such seam loops may for instance be formed directly of the weft threads, if the fabric strip is flat-woven.
While that patent relates to creating a base fabric for a press felt such technology may have application in creating a sufficiently strong tubular structure for a transport container. Moreover, with the intended use being a transport container, rather than a press fabric where a smooth transition between fabric strips is desired, this is not a particular concern and different joining methods (overlapping and sewing, bonding, stapling, etc.) are possible. Other types of joining may be apparent to one skilled in the art.
It should be noted that U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,070 entitled “Geotextile Container and Method of Producing Same” issued May 11, 1999 and assigned to Bradley Industrial Textiles, Inc. does disclose a helically formed container. Such a container is, however, intended to contain fill and to be stationary rather than a transport container.
Accordingly, while a FFCV formed in segments is desirable, whether formed spirally or in a patch work, avoidance of failure at the seams is a critical necessity.